In cellular communication, large blockers are present at a receiver along with the desired signals. These strong blockers may induce a large voltage swing in the receiver which can cause problems for circuit operations; therefore, the receiver has a SAW filter at the front end to filter out the large blockers. To lower the cost of the receiver, a SAW-less receiver (i.e. a receiver which does not include the SAW filter) has been developed. The SAW-less receiver still needs a passive filter to filter out the strong blockers. Therefore, how to decrease a chip area of the passive filter of the receiver, and maintain a linearity of the SAW-less receiver is an important topic in this field.